


Sans revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Other, Oversensitive, Revenge, Squirting, Sub Gaster, ecto magic, ectomagic, skeletons do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans finally has a opportunity to get some revenge on his old creator.  though the more he thinks about it, there is not much pain he could do compared to what the other has already felt.  so he gets creative





	Sans revenge

Unwanted fingers pushed into his magic. Stretching it in a way he wished could be painful. Maybe he wouldnt be so humiliated right now if it was. Head turned and hand futility pulling at the bones that impaled the age old holes in his hands. Ropes burning his femur as he desperately tried to pull his legs closed. 

“You hate that it feels good...you always hated anything that wasnt painful… because you dont deserve it… do you..” his failed creation told him. Years of malice in that smile, even though he never stabbed, cut, or hurt a single bone. Instead, he dove his fingers into his magic. A torment he never thought about. 

“AH!..n..get...stop!” he growled, though intimidation was kind of hard when your pinned below someone. Shaking harder when hands ran gently over his cracked ribs. The others words spoke truth. He was indeed a evil person… he did not deserve comforts… he never laid with anyone in bed… he not even once attempted to lay with someone in bed. He hated to be touched, and here he was. In the worst possible torment. Gentle, soft touches that he HATED.

“Your not really in the position to make demands gaster…” he said. A thumb rubbing the others smaller pearl. Causing him to buck up and almost scream! He was beyod sensitive, he never even liked to touch himself and now-

“AHH..N..no no i!” he let out a silent scream. Purple magic dripping onto sans hand. Coating the others fingers as he came for the first time. Legs trembling and bones rattling as he saw stars. Dripping off the bed and onto the lab floor. 

“Thats quite a mess you made… but we are not done.. Still got a few bones to pck with you” he laughed. Adding another finger and thumbing that pearl just a bit harder. Tears, black as ink, dripping down his cheeks as he pulled harder on the restraints. 

“No i s..said stop for..asgores s..sake stop” he shouted, and for once the other listened. Looking at him with that cocky grin he had sense he was created. He keened when the others fingers squirmed in him. Breath being taken away as he tried to pull his pelvis back.

“You cracked my soul… broke almost every bone in my body… broke my eyesocket… terrorized me for years…. Ive been waiting for this revenge for years...i wanted to return the favor… shatter every bone in your broken body… but” he screamed when the other thrusted anouther finger into him. “That wouldn't do much… not to someone who has been ripped apart by reality… but this….” he started to ram his fingers into him. Already feeling another screaming released getting closer...and closer. “Seems to be more than torture for you” deviously he pinched his clit. Trembling then seizing up as he squirted again. A soft sob leaving him as the other leaned closer. “Lets see how many times i can do this untill you break


End file.
